


Arrow Meets a Bat

by Afsaint



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afsaint/pseuds/Afsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver returns from the League of Assassins he works to regain the trust of his team when a new player enters town, but is she friend or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

     Oliver hung up his hood before looking around the Foundry one final time. The echoes of his friend’s laughter still filled the air from an hour before. Sara’s killer was finally brought to justice but instead of answers Oliver was left with more questions. Nevertheless he was happy Laurel had made peace with the outcome and was finding her way back from her grief. He only wished he could say the same for himself. With a sigh Oliver pushed away from the glass case ready to leave when he spotted the fern on his desk. Its leaves were full and ever reaching and he smiled at the memory of its arrival.

_“What’s that?”_

_“It’s a fern. It thrives on low light. I thought since you were living here now the place could do with a little sprucing.”_

_“I let you buy me a bed.”_

_“You were sleeping on the floor._ ”

     His smile slowly disappeared as he picked up the potted plant and walked up the stairs with one final destination in mind. Pulling up to the curb across the street Oliver was unsurprised to find Ray’s car parked behind Felicity’s mini. With a deep breath he grabbed the fern from the back of his bike and jogged up the steps to her townhouse. Ringing her doorbell he could hear the shuffling of feet and flinched suddenly realizing that he might be interrupting an intimate moment. He had just placed the fern down by the door when it swung open and there Felicity stood as beautiful and radiant as she always is to him.

     “Oliver?” The confused smile on her face both soothed and left a pang in his chest and he closed his eyes suddenly hit with the truth. Coming here had been a mistake.

     “Oliver, is everything alright?” Felicity moved as if to touch him but then stopped not sure if she was welcome. He had done that to her. To them.

     “Everything’s fine Felicity. I just…” he paused to clear his throat as it clogged with pain. “I just wanted to give this to you for uh… as congratulations on winning that contract. I’m proud of you.” He handed her the fern making sure they didn’t touch and when it was secure in her arms he shoved his hands in his pockets.

     “Oliver I gave this to you.”

     “I know I’m pretty bad with gifts,” he said with a fake smile.

     “No you’re not,” Felicity whispered staring down at the plant. She knew about the gift he made Diggle’s daughter and the custom arrow’s he made for Roy.

     “You’ve done a really good job taking care of this Oliver. Why are you giving it to me?” She looked up then holding his stare and Oliver didn’t have time to hide the truth in his eyes. She gasped but before she could say anything Ray appeared opening the door wider to see who was keeping Felicity.

     “Oliver hey, what brings you by? We were just about to start the movie, wanna join?”

     “No, no I just came to congratulate Felicity again and drop off a gift.” Ray furrowed his brow at the fern but was more confused by the shock and sadness in Felicity’s eyes.

     “That was nice of you. Listen, are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

     “I actually have to go.” Oliver turned to Felicity giving her a sad smile.

     “Congratulations, again Felicity. Have a goodnight, both of you.” He nodded then before the pain could be too crippling he turned around and left. Felicity watched stunned as he walked away confused by what she saw in his eyes. She thought about how just an hour before he seemed okay at the Foundry laughing with the team as they celebrated another successful night. All signs pointed to him being okay. This visit was certainly a surprise and Felicity couldn’t help but feel like it was a final goodbye.

     “Hey you okay?” Ray’s question and his hand on her shoulder suddenly jolted her out of her daze, but instead of answering she ran down the steps after Oliver.

     “Oliver!” she shouted nearly barreling into him when he stopped at her call. “Felicity what…”

     “Whatever it is you’re thinking about doing, don’t.”

     “I’m not…”

     “No I know you Oliver Queen. I know when you’re about to do something incredibly stupid and self-sacrificing, but I won’t let you.” She stepped forward grabbing his arm tightly this time without hesitation. “Please. The city’s safe, everyone’s okay, Thea is home and yes she is technically the Arrow’s enemy right now but still. You have so much here to…”

     “No Felicity. I don’t.”

     “What?” Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. Yes the city was safe and it didn’t need him anymore. Neither did his sister whose masked personal centered on making the Arrow’s life miserable and he could never fight his sister. His friends were happy and safe, and the choice he made months ago would ensure things stayed this way. That was all he ever wanted. The whole reason for his pain. When he opened his eyes he saw the tears gathering in Felicity’s and couldn’t help but cup her face in his hands. This time his smile was sincere and as he spoke his words were soft.

     “Thank you Felicity.” Simple words that held so much meaning and as the tears spilled over he wiped them away.

     “Oliver don’t go,” she begged her voice breaking.

     “It’ll be okay.” He adjusted the fern in her arms as it slipped from her grip.  “You were right. Even in low light it never died. It only thrived.”

     Part of him thought she knew what he was saying especially when she seemed to cry harder. He looked up nodding at Ray and he came to Felicity’s side immediately noticing for the first time she wasn’t wearing shoes. Oliver pulled away jumping on his bike and sped off without looking back all while feeling his heart break into a million pieces. He wanted to say the words knowing he would never get to tell her again. Instead he whispered it into the wind. _I love you Felicity Smoak_. The tears came then unstoppable as he raced to honor his deal with Ra’s Al Ghul.


	2. Chapter 2

     The girl took up her perch along the rooftop of the building across the club and watched the city’s hero park his bike by the back entrance. A slight smile appeared on her face when he paused to look around, his shoulders tensing suddenly. He looked up and she moved back slightly even though she knew he couldn’t see a thing in the darkness that surrounded her like a warm and familiar coat. She held her breath remaining completely still until finally he turned away and entered the club basement. The girl waited a few more quiet moments before flicking her cape out behind her and disappearing further into the night. She would meet her hero soon. She wouldn’t hide in the shadows forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

     As Oliver descended the stairs into the foundry he shook off the knowledge that he was being watched finding comfort in the safety of his base of operations. Heading over to Felicity’s computers he pulled up the security feed from around the club but just like every other night he knew he would find nothing. It had been this way for two months every night he went out on patrol. He sighed and had just closed out the program when the door opened and two sets of footsteps came thundering down the stairs. Oliver smiled already standing when his friends Diggle and Felicity came into view.

     “Oliver! Please tell me you did not go out to patrol on your own,” Felicity shouted gesturing to his attire.

     “Don’t worry Felicity I had Roy with me the entire time. He decided to stay out a little longer,” he said giving her arm a light squeeze as he moved away.

     “What are you two doing here anyway?” They were supposed to already be at a QC event celebrating the launch of a new security software, spearheaded by their very own Felicity Smoak.

     “We just got there when Felicity got an alert about a warehouse fire on the other side of town. I’m guessing you were there,” Diggle said arms crossed as he gave Oliver an accusatory look. Oliver let out a heavy sigh palms flat against his metal work desk and his shoulders hunching forward.

     “It was Thea, wasn’t it?” Felicity said softly.

     “Yeah.” He turned around not bothering to hide his pain. “She wanted to lure the Arrow into a trap and unmask me and honestly she almost succeeded. I’m not sure how much longer I can do this.” His head was down so he missed the quick look Felicity shot Diggle.

     “Oliver…” “Listen man we know it’s hard but telling Thea the truth now will probably create more problems rather than solutions.”

     “You just need to keep showing her, as the Arrow, that you care and that you are not her enemy.”

     “I know I just…” The words stopped as Oliver ran a tired hand over his face. He gazed over at his friends as they watched him expectantly and instead of continuing he smiled. He took in Diggle’s fitted black tux and Felicity’s long shimmering light blue gown. Her hair was pinned back on one side her golden curls draping over the other shoulder.

     “You guys should get back to the party, especially since you’re the guest of honor Felicity.”

     “Only if you agree to be my date,” Felicity said brightly. Oliver held his breath waiting for her to ramble about it not being a “date” date but a “work” date or even a “friend” date. When she stays quiet simply holding his stare Oliver’s eyes widen in disbelief. His mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to figure out what to say.

     “Use your words Oliver,” Diggle says with a chuckle.

     “Um yeah I… let me just get changed.”

     “Great, we’ll meet you upstairs.” Felicity turned off her computers and grabbed her purse before following Diggle out.

     “Felicity wait,” Oliver called out. He watched her share a worried look with Diggle before she turned to him with a bright smile. That’s when Oliver noticed the tight hold she had on her clutch, and the way she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. When she nervously smoothed down her hair he knew there was something more to this invitation. Felicity noticed the moment he seemed to figure it out and the flicker of hurt in his eyes made her wince.

     “Oliver,” she whispered and reached out to explain, but he shook his head and took a step back.

     “I just wanted to know if my spare tux is in the same place.”

     “And dry cleaned,” she quipped trying to brighten his mood, but his smile was a little too sad to ease the tension. “Oliver please let me explain.”

     “There’s no need,” he said sincerely then made sure he also addressed Diggle. “I’ll be done in ten minutes and don’t worry, I’m not running away. Not anymore.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

     Oliver had only been gone three weeks after that night at Felicity’s and when he came back he gave his team no explanation. The only clue they had that it wasn’t a vacation were a few bruises, new scars and a split lip. For three weeks Felicity worked relentlessly trying to track him down with zero results. She could barely eat and got even less sleep her entire focus on finding Oliver and making sure he was alive.

_“Felicity you’ve been up for 48 hours straight. You need to go home and take a break.”_

_“I can’t Diggle. If I hadn’t already wasted 48 hours and just gone to you right away I would have found him by now.”_

_“Maybe he just needed some time Felicity. You know, get away like Thea. Didn’t he do this before?”_

_“This is different Roy, and let’s not forget Thea didn’t just take a break. She was being trained by Malcolm Merlyn.”_

_“Felicity please…”_

_“No Diggle I can do this. I can find him. Go home to your family I’ll be fine.” Diggle and Roy exchanged a glance but in the end decided to do what she said. She never even looked up from the computer screens._ She had been strangely calm for about a week and a half until one day she got home and noticed a couple of leaves on the fern were brown. Ray found her a couple hours later curled on the floor sobbing uncontrollably and struggling to pull air into her lungs. He tried lifting her and taking her to their bed, but she only lashed out shouting something about how she failed him. How she let the fern die.

     It was another couple of days before they officially broke up and two weeks after that she entered the Foundry to find Oliver sitting in her chair. Felicity was so relieved she let out a small whimper and ran straight into his open arms not caring that she was in his lap. He buried his face in her neck holding her tightly as tears trekked quietly down both of their faces. They stayed that way for five minutes before Oliver looked up and noticed Diggle hanging back his own eyes watery. Both men exchanged a quick nod and Oliver laughed when Felicity held him tighter as he tried to pull away.

_“I’m okay Felicity. I’m back and everything will be okay.”_

     After a few more assurances and a quick hug from Diggle, they checked his injuries asking him questions about where he’d gone and why. The entire time Oliver simply shook his head refusing to answer and since then neither Felicity, Diggle, nor Roy let him out of their sights for long. He knows about the trackers Felicity placed on all of his things that sent a signal to her phone in case he left the city. He knows but in an effort to regain their trust he doesn’t say a word. It is also why he couldn’t get upset that Felicity’s invitation turned out be another way for them to babysit. Still, watching her make the rounds hearing others offer praise he’s always known to be true, Oliver feels his chest constrict in pain knowing the woman he loves no longer feels the same.

     “Beautiful isn’t she?” Ray says standing at Oliver’s side and offering him a drink. When Oliver grasped the champagne glass Ray finished off his own in a single swallow.

     “Are you okay?” Oliver asked placing their glasses on a passing tray not bothering to take a sip.

     “Of course. The company’s stocks are going up. Queen Consolidated is breaking new ground in the technological field thanks to mine and Felicity’s efforts and the woman of the hour… she’s happy.” Oliver stared at the man whose eyes were somewhat sad and he could completely understand. He had only heard of their breakup a month ago when after three weeks of total silence,

_“As punishment,”_ she said before telling him she and Ray were no longer together. He was so relieved that she was even talking to him that his resulting smile had less to do with the news and more to do with just hearing her voice. At least that’s what he told her.

     “Felicity deserves every happiness,” he says now turning back to watching the blonde.

     “Yeah.” There was a minute of uncomfortable silence and just as Oliver cleared his throat Ray cut off whatever he’d been about to say.

     “I’m leaving Starling in a couple of days and stepping down as CEO.”

     “What?”

     “The board is supposed to make an announcement tonight and they’ve decided to give the position back to you but only on a trial basis. Most of the executive power will remain with the board and I’ll still own half of the company’s shares.” Oliver stared at Ray jaw clenched as the familiar heavy feeling of responsibility pressed down on his shoulders.

     “Why?”

     “It’s your legacy Mr. Queen,” Ray said with a shrug. “Just don’t make Felicity your secretary again.”

     “Executive Assistant,” Oliver muttered watching Ray signal one of the board members and walk away. Then just as the woman approached the small stage gathering everyone’s attention Oliver felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

     “Roy what’s going on?”

     “Someone just tried to kill Thea.”

     “What?!”

     “I’ve got the assassin tied up here with me and boss…. she’s wearing a cape.”


	3. Chapter 3

     Running felt good.  The streets of my beautiful Starling City beneath my feet grounding me.  The smell of justice in the air.  I loved it all.  Once upon a time I used to spend my days running these streets to run away from something.  My hunger, my poverty, my past.  Now I am running toward something. Toward the cries for help. The injustices in the Glades. Me in my red hood, the Arrow in his green run to protect our city. I am now part of a team. A family.  So yeah, running felt pretty damn good.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

     From a building across the way she had a perfect view of her target as he packed his briefcase and left the office.  She checked the picture on her phone once more to make sure she had the right man before leaping out of the window.  The exhilarating rush of a free fall brought a smirk to her masked face and she reveled in it.  Falling felt good.  Turning she quickly grabbed the grapple gun from her utility belt and shot it at the window’s ledge and when the hook latched on she glided one handed to the ground.  A quick tug had the hook dislodged and she reattached the gun to her belt before making her way to the black bike in the alley.  She timed her arrival perfectly watching just as her target’s driver took off and she followed.  Her plan wasn’t put into action until they reached an empty intersection and from her belt she pulled a small dart flinging it onto one of the tires then hung back as the car lost control.  

     As expected the driver over corrected and the car swerved a few feet before backing into a fire hydrant and coming to a stop.  She approached slowly as water shot into the air waiting for the inevitable gunfire aimed her way.  She turned off her bike far from the isolated rainfall pulling two batarangs from her belt and separating them between her fingers.  Just as she reached the spray the driver’s side door flew open and yep there were the gunshots.  She pressed herself to the back of the car crouching low and listening as the shots came closer.  Taking a breath she stepped out throwing one of the batarangs at his hand knocking away the gun and from the corner of her eyes she saw her target trying to escape.  She used the other batarang against the lock effectively trapping him inside.  

     The guard’s right fist came at her and she ducked delivery a blow to his midsection.  When he bent over she delivered a hard uppercut and heard the crack of his teeth coming together.  He stumbled back a bit and using him for leverage she flipped to his back and a quick chop to his neck finally brought the man to his knees.  Grabbing onto the back of his coat so he didn’t face-plant she lowered him to the ground and checked for a pulse before turning her attention to her target.   _Damn._ It seems the other door to the limousine wasn’t as secured as she thought and her target was now running off a few good feet away with his briefcase in hand.  The masked girl sighed making sure to collect her batarangs before running after the man.  Just as she was catching up he made a left into the alley and she slowed down knowing she had him cornered.  The man looked frightened as he realized the alley was a dead end and before he could back out there she stood blocking his only escape.  When his eyes widened in horror, the girl hesitated a moment in moving forward while tilting her head curiously.  She knew this would be the part when the Arrow would say,

     “Harold Griffin you have failed this city.”   But she really didn’t like to talk if she could help it.

     “What do you want from me?”  Instead of answering she returned the batarangs to her belt and pulled the gun from her holster.  The man raised his briefcase higher to cover his face and backing away as desperate pleas fell from his lips.

     “Listen if this is about money I’ll give it to you however much you want.  We could just walk out of here right now and no one need know…”  As he spoke his eyes kept flicking up to the rooftops and she turned just in time to leap back as an arrow whizzed past her head.

     “I suggest you run Mr. Griffin,” a female voice called out into the dark.  Mr. Griffin looked up at the voice then back at the girl still blocking his path.

     “Move batgirl before this next shot goes through something more vital.”

     _“Batgirl,”_ she thought with a snort. _“No way this girl has been talking to people in Gotham.”_ Besides she hadn’t been in the city long enough for word to get out.  When Batgirl still didn’t move the other girl sighed before jumping down landing softly between them.  She exchanged her crossbow for the sword on her back and faced her adversary.

      “Go,” she said and it was clear she was talking to Harold Griffin.  The man in question inched past the girls slowly then ran once he was in the clear.  Batgirl’s eyes stayed on the other masked figure already having recognized the full black costume with red lining and katana.  This was the girl causing the Arrow so many problems lately.  In fact, only an hour before she almost succeeded in killing him and his red hooded partner.

     “You’re going to be a problem, aren’t you?”  Batgirl simply shrugged then without warning fired off two shots.  The girl deflected the tranquilizer darts easily before charging forward.  Batgirl barely had a second to dodge a fairly fatal blow as she grabbed her own sais from beneath her cape to block the next attack.  She stepped to the side bringing her left arm up trapping the sword on its descent while swiping at her stomach with the other.  The girl jumped back but Batgirl quickly followed not giving her a chance to even take a breath.  The two were engaged in heavy battle for a few minutes when Batgirl found an opening and swept the girl’s feet from under her and she landed on the ground with a thud.  A cry of pain escaped her lips when Batgirl pressed down on her sword hand with her foot and pinned her other sleeve to the concrete.  Just as she flipped the remaining sai for the knockout blow an arrow shot out grazing her upper arm.  It was enough of a distraction that they girl on the floor swung her leg up hitting Batgirl in the stomach. Batgirl stumbled back and the girl flipped up with a sidekick to her chest.  When she went for her sword the second archer shouted and Batgirl recognized the red hood.

     “Speedy dont!”

     “Speedy?” Another arrow knocked the sword from her hand and now Arsenal had one trained on both girls.

     “Who are you?” He asked and Batgirl scoffed while Speedy rolled her eyes.

     “Get out of here Arsenal. This has nothing to do with you,” she said his name dripping from her voice like venom. She moved to grab her sword but Arsenal shot another arrow her way missing on purpose. ‘Why?’

     “Please Thea this isn’t you. You need to stop this madness.”

     “Will you free my father?” Arsenal clenched his jaw and Thea smirked.

     “That’s what I thought.” While the two fought Batgirl watched them silently reaching for her grapple gun. The whole situation while somewhat funny seemed to make sense as to why the Arrow could never defeat the girl. She was his sister.

     “Thea please…” Arsenal lowered his bow thinking he could once again reason with her and failed to notice her grab an arrow until it was heading his way.  Roy threw himself to the side while Batgirl changed her mind and attacked Thea.  She had to make sure the girl wouldn’t interfere further and while she wasn’t exactly going to kill her there are other ways to… take someone out of commission.  Holstering her gun she tackled Thea before she could reach her sword and both girls were rolling around the ground trying to land a punch.  Suddenly Thea brought her knees to her chest kicking Batgirl off who went stumbling into Arsenal who shoved her into the wall.  There was a brief flash of light as her head hit the brick hard her vision blurring around the edges. 

     “Who are you?” he snarled into her face and from the corner of her eye she watched Thea scramble up and away.

     “Wait! Thea please don’t do this!  We can help you.”  He let Batgirl go and she slid down the wall too tired to do anything else.  Thea paused in her retreat hunched over and holding her arm around her middle.  

     “I’m sorry Roy,” she whispered quietly. “I just can’t.”  Before he could say anymore she was out of the alley and they heard the roar of a bike speed past.  Batgirl watched Arsenal take a few deep breaths while she kept a batarang in her hand just in case.  She wasn’t his enemy but that did not mean he wasn’t hers.  Slowly she stood waiting for his next move when she saw him push his shoulders back in resolve.  She had just taken a step forward when all at once he turned and shot an arrow into her thigh.  Instantly she felt whatever tranquilizer was used in the arrow and soon she was falling.  She’d like to amend a previous belief.  Not all falling felt good.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

     Roy watched as the girl in all black crumbled to the ground and he waited a few moments before approaching.  She was quite small for someone who fought so well and part of him wondered how she took down the large guard he found in the street on his way over.  Pulling out a couple of zip ties he wrapped them around her wrists and feet.  He checked to make sure she was still breathing and went to remove her mask, but then thought better of it.  Pulling out his phone he clicked on his first contact staring at the girl while he waited for the man on the other end.  

     “Roy, what’s going on?”

     “Someone just tried to kill Thea,” he said though he wasn’t quite sure that was the case.

     “What?!”

     “I’ve got the…assassin tied up here and boss… she’s wearing a cape.”

      “Bring her to the second warehouse.  I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”  The call disconnected and Roy looked down wondering how he was going to carry this girl without anyone noticing.  He couldn’t exactly run so it looks like he is hotwiring a car.  


	4. Chapter 4

     When Roy said their assassin wore a cape, Oliver wondered why he didn't mention the full face mask that included bat ears or the little bat symbol on her faded yellow belt. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse with Roy and Oliver waiting for her to wake up.

     “Tell me exactly what happened.”

     “I got there when they were already fighting. She had Thea on the ground about to kill her with this.” Roy tossed one of the sai’s in Oliver’s direction who caught it easily. He turned the black blade over in his hands trying to see if there was anything unique about it that Felicity could use to further identify the girl. Really he just wanted to know if she was league.

     "Are you sure?"

     "Yeah, well no." When Oliver looked at him sharply Roy rushed to explain. "The way she moved was very deliberate and deadly but when she had Thea pinned ready to strike the blade was pointed up like this." Roy demonstrated what he saw making Oliver frown.

     "So she didn't intend to kill?"

     "Maybe or she didn't want to deal with blood spatter."  

     "Which of the sai’s was she holding?"

     "I don't know, why?"

     "Because the tip of this one isn’t sharp enough to actually do any damage. Check the other.” Roy pulled the other blade from his side touching the tip and was surprised it was just as blunt.

     “She’s carrying a tranquilizer gun as well,” he whispered then addressed Oliver. “Why would an assassin not be carrying any deadly weapons?”

     “Not an assassin,” a quiet voice said from the chair. Both looked at the girl whose eyes stayed closed and Oliver automatically turned on his voice modulator. When she heard the click of the device she chuckled.

     “No need for that _bratishka_. I already know who you are,” she said and Oliver stilled at the Russian endearment.

     “Who are you?” he asked not bothering to turn off the voice modulator in case she was lying.

     “Untie me.”

     “Yeah sorry sweetheart not happening,” Roy said with a snort. She stopped herself from verbalizing the growl at the pet name and instead shrugged as if it didn’t matter either way. Oliver raised his bow and Roy a mere half a second behind before asking.

     “Why did you attack Thea Queen?”

     “She attacked first.” Her words were slow, deliberate and oddly familiar causing Oliver to lower his bow slightly while Roy watched confused. Taking a chance he clicked off his voice modulator and lowered his hood stunning Roy who tightened his hold on his bow.

     “Who are you?” Oliver asked again but this time his voice was softer with a touch of disbelief. 

     “See for yourself,” she said tilting her head back showing Oliver where the mask separated from the rest of her suit. Pulling it up carefully he held his breath as raven black hair came tumbling out settling on her shoulders and that breath promptly left him when he b peered into her dark eyes.

     "Cassandra," he whispered.

     "Bratishka, " she replied and smiled softly when she saw his eyes light up with joy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_It was cold, of course it was cold. They were in Russia and in her tights and thin jacket she wasn’t exactly prepared for the cold. She stumbled on the icy streets and the two men at her side grabbed her arms tightly. She ripped away from their hold once she was steady and continued to walk on her own. They walked a couple more blocks stopping at the back alley of a nightclub. One of the men pushed forward opening the door and when she hesitated he shifted his coat revealing the gun at his side. Cassandra looked at the man with the dark eyes, crooked nose and small scar above his lip. His head was bald beneath his furred hat and she almost rolled her eyes at his stereotypical appearance. The other escort standing behind her had green eyes, light brown hair and a clear unmarked face. He smiled and while she was sure it was meant to be reassuring she only saw a wolf ready for blood._

_“Poshli!” the man at the door said and while she didn’t know what it meant she figured he wanted her to hurry. Taking a deep breath she walked through the door suppressing a sigh of relief at the instant warmth. She waited for her escorts to come in and lock the door while her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. This darkness is something she was used to and for the first time in months she relaxed. Well as relaxed as she can be amongst killers._

_“Syuda.” She followed the man down the hall and up a few flight of stairs until they reached a single office. A single knock was followed by a deep voice shouting,_

_“Vvodit'!” The accent was different from most of the Russians she had met and Cassandra was instantly on alert balling her fists. She was ushered inside alone and didn’t bother turning when the door shut with an ominous click. She stood there in silence waiting for the man with dark blonde hair to look up taking a quick look around the room already planning her escape. The next few minutes as he continued writing were tense but she refused to show any sign of discomfort. Finally the man put down his pen and leaned back in his red leather chair and when his bright blue eyes caught her own she knew she found her target._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

     “Wait, you know this girl?” Instantly Cassandra’s smile disappeared at the bow still trained on her and waited patiently for Oliver’s orders. For a moment she had forgotten Arsenal was there and silently cursed her negligence.

     “Put that down we can trust her,” Oliver said as he used an arrow head to free her wrists and ankles.

     “Seriously, are you forgetting the part where she tried to kill Thea? Your sister?”

     “I’m sure there is a logical explanation for that, right Cassandra?” Cassandra shrugged choosing to stay seated ever mindful of the way Arsenal kept a tight grip on his bow ready for her attack.

     “She attacked first,” she said quietly already uncomfortable with having spoken so much in front of this stranger. Even if Oliver trusted the young man.

     “You already said that,” Roy said rolling his eyes. “Tell us why you were both in that alley in the first place.”

     “I was following an assignment. She jumped me. My paycheck ran. You owe me twenty thousand.” 

     “Wait what?! Why me?” Roy asked finally putting the arrow back in his quiver and relaxing. Cassandra shrugged fighting a smile at his look of bafflement.

     “You asked.”

     “Who was your assignment?” Oliver asked and there was a hard edge to his voice that made her teeth clench. When she did nothing but stare stoically he sighed rubbing a hand down his still masked face.

     “Go home Arsenal I’ll take it from here.”

     “Mind if I talk to you over there for a minute.” Roy jerked his head a few feet away while keeping a wary eye on Cassandra. Oliver considered objecting for a moment when he realized he had to do this for Roy. His disappearance not only affected Felicity and Diggle but even Roy seemed to question Oliver’s leadership. When they were far enough away Oliver stared waiting patiently for Roy to begin startling his protege.

     “Um, are you sure you can trust this girl?”

     “I trust that she is most likely to talk to me than she would you.”

     “And she’ll tell you the truth?”

     “Enough of it.” Roy looked at him a moment longer still skeptical giving Oliver a single nod.

     “Stay on comms,” he whispered running from the building with a quick call to Felicity. Oliver took a moment to breathe shrugging on the hard persona of the Hood before facing the young girl in the chair. She watched him through narrowed eyes as he approached, her body completely still. He had a feeling she had already marked possible escape routes and catalogued his weapons cache. Oliver flicked his wrist collapsing his bow and he raised his hands in supplication.

     "We have maybe three minutes before my partner turns on the comms remotely so I suggest you share quickly."

     "There's nothing to share."

     "Cassandra, why are you here?" Startled by the softness in his voice she paused a moment and decided to tell him the truth.

     “Ra’s Al Ghul allowed me to watch over you as long as I do not let it interfere with my mission,” she recited and Oliver cursed under his breath.

     “You’re working for the League?”

     “I took on one assignment for the Demon head.”

     “Do you know what you’ve done? These people…”

     “Have been trying to recruit me for years Oliver and they have not succeeded.”

     “What?”

     “It’s a long story.” Oliver stared then blew out a breath when he realized she would not say any more on that matter.

     “Why are you watching over me?” Cassandra hesitated afraid her answer would affect his actions going forward.

     “Why?”

     “Oliver? Oliver come in, are you there? Is everything alright” Felicity’s voice came in suddenly through his ear and Oliver couldn’t help the small lift of his lips.

     “I’m here,” he said. “Everything’s under control.”

     “Are you sure?” she asked and he tried not to let her doubt hurt.

     “Yes,” he answered then addressed Cassandra. “I assume you are staying in Starling.” She gave a single nod unsure of where he was going with this. She was almost afraid he’d ask to see her place and no there was no way that was happening.

     “Good, how can I find you?”

     “There is no need.”

     “Cassandra”

     “Go talk to your team,” she said feeling the rush of feeling return to her legs as she finally stood. “I still have a man to find tonight before he decides to flee."

     “Fine, don’t hesitate to reach out if you need help and please...Thea.”

     “She is safe from me.”

     “Thank you.” They walked out of the warehouse together both hoods coming up at the same time. Cassandra looked around recognizing the warehouse district she was in calculating how long it would take to get back to her loft.

     “Would you like a ride somewhere?” Cassandra looked at his bike about to decline before realizing she didn’t have much choice.

     “Can I drive?” Oliver chuckled with a shake of his head and handed her the spare helmet. She looked at it about to give it back when he said,

     “Don’t even think about it. Safety first.”

     “I never wear one.”

     “You will tonight.” He swung his leg over starting the bike and waited while she huffed and put on the helmet. He laughed again at her grumbling a little surprised she was making so much noise. He clicked his earpiece knowing Felicity was still on the line and drove away.

     “Hey I’ll be there in about thirty minutes.”

     “Okay just be safe. I’ll see you soon.”

     “Of course,” he replied fondly. Oliver felt Cassandra squeeze his midsection tighter for a moment and he saw in his periphery her right arm shoot out. He followed her silent commands for the rest of the drive half his mind in the past.

Translations:

_Bratishka-Brother_

_Poshli!-Let’s go!_

_Syuda-This way_

_Vvodit'-Enter_


	5. Chapter 5

     Oliver was not a minute late returning to the foundry and was unsurprised to see his team waiting.  Roy had changed out of his suit and was leaning against the glass case while Diggle stood beside Felicity’s chair arms folded across his chest.  The woman herself had her back turned typing away at something on her computer when her muttered curse suddenly filled the air.

     “Dammit!”  Oliver shot Diggle a confused look but the man simply shrugged.

     “Felicity?”

     “I lost visual and am trying to pull up other camera feeds but nothing.  She can’t have been here long enough to know how to evade all of the city’s cameras. I mean come on they were just implemented two months ago.”

     “Felicity, who are we talking about?” Oliver asked but he had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

     “Batgirl, who else?  I managed to stay on her for about three blocks from where you dropped her off then she suddenly just disappeared.”  

     “We’re not tracking her.” Oliver didn’t bother asking how Felicity knew where he was in the first place, she had trackers on all of them.  Mindful of Diggle’s stare Oliver moved to put away his gear and prepared for the onslaught of questions he couldn’t answer.  At least not truthfully.

     “What do you mean we’re not tracking her?” Felicity said gripping the armrests as she turned in her chair.  She stared in disbelief as Oliver carefully put down his bow and removed the arrow sleeve with a gentleness of which she found herself envying.  Shaking her head before those thoughts could go too far she stood grateful for Diggle at her side.

     “Oliver Roy told us that you seemed to know this girl, that she spoke Russian?  If she’s from your past she could be dangerous.”

     “Not everyone from my past is dangerous Felicity.”

     “Cassandra attacked your sister man,” Diggle said and Oliver’s head snapped up looking at him before narrowing his eyes at Roy.  Diggle noticing the way Roy shifted uncomfortably ready to defend himself when Felicity spoke up.

     “Don’t blame Roy. We have a right to know when another masked person is suddenly running around in our city.”  She watched as Oliver hung his head palms flat on the table and clenched his jaw so tight she was almost afraid he’d crack his teeth.  She knew he was going over in his head what to tell them and what to leave out and the anger that had been simmering in her gut for weeks rose to the surface.

     “Do not lie to us Oliver.  Not this time.”  Oliver looked up sharply and everyone was a little surprised at the venom in her voice.  Her eyes turned both apologetic and pleading and Oliver was helpless to do anything else but as she silently asked.  

     “I can’t tell you everything because most of it is not my secret to tell.  The girl Roy caught tonight, I only know her as Cassandra and I met her in Russia when she was too young to have gone through some of the horrors she endured.  She told me that she is in Starling for different reasons one of which was intercepted by Thea.  She didn’t know my sister was the girl who attacked her and acted simply on instinct.  Now that she knows she promised she wouldn’t hurt Thea.”

     “And you believe her?” Diggle asked.

     “Absolutely.”

     “That still doesn’t really explain why we aren’t trying to track her down and keep an eye out for her Oliver.  She may seem harmless now, but from what Roy said her fighting skills are top of the line, almost unstoppable.”

     “She’s had a lot of practice,” Oliver said low but still everyone heard and they weren’t sure what he meant.  With a heavy sigh Oliver pressed his fingers to his head feeling the oncoming headache from the night’s events and fell into his stool gracelessly.

     “Cassandra doesn’t trust easily and the fact that she didn’t knock Roy out the moment they reached the warehouse let me know she trusts us to some degree.  ”

     “She was out cold.  There’s no way she would have been able to even lift a finger.”

     “The tranquilizer you hit her with would have dissipated within seven minutes.  She was awake for the remaining eight you had her in the car.”  Everyone stared at Oliver in disbelief but he simply shrugged and stood up to change.  

     “I have a feeling she has been following me for a while so she already knows where we are.  If you want to bring her in we can but she’s more of a lone wolf kind of person and doesn’t mean anybody harm.”

     “Oliver, how can you be so sure?”  Oliver paused in his retreat looking each member of the team square in the eye before answering.

     “Because five years ago she was sent to kill me and chose to free me instead.”

****\------------------------------------------------------------  
** **

     _Oliver looked up at the tiny girl with long black hair and wide dark eyes and was suddenly struck with an image of Thea._

_"YA ne sobirayus' delat' tebe bol'no," he said with a smile hoping to alleviate some of her fears but the girl was so still he wasn’t sure it worked.  He relaxed his body further to show he wasn't a threat and her eyes flickered over his frame.  He waited further to see if she would do anything else but the girl simply stared making Oliver nervous._

_“Kak tebya zovut?” His voice was gruff when he asked and the girl shifted as if readying herself for an attack.  Suddenly Oliver realized that there was no recognition in her eyes as he spoke so he switched to English._

_“What is your name?” he asked softly.  While she didn’t answer he knew she understood by the way she tilted her head and unclenched her fists._

_“Can you speak?” The slow shake of her head had Oliver expelling a harsh breath and pushing up in his chair._

_“But you can understand me now right?” She nodded still watching him carefully and Oliver could feel the beginnings of a headache.  It was getting late and he had another prisoner that needed his attention.  With a sigh Oliver stood and walked around his desk aware of the way the girl took measured steps back.  He opened the door beckoning the bald headed guard forward and issued his command._

_“Otvedite yeye v odnoy iz komnat na verkhnem etazhe . Ubedites', chto ona imeyet yedu i chistuyu odezhdu.”  The man nodded and Oliver turned to address the girl who narrowed her eyes in suspicion._

_“Viktor will take you to one of the rooms upstairs to wash up and eat,” he said looking down at her hands and noticing the cuts across her knuckles. “He won’t touch you unless you try to fight him so I suggest you keep your fists to yourself.”  Gone was the sympathetic man who spoke softly to her a minute ago and the girl straightened her shoulders at his harsh commands.  As she looked into his blue eyes a part of her missed the warmth she first found there but then pushed the feelings down.  She had a job to do and if she wanted to succeed she couldn’t feel. She gave him a nod indicating that she understood the threat and he nodded in return before leaving.  The further he walked away the easier it was to shed that part of him that instinctively wanted to protect the girl.  She was his prisoner.  A threat and there was no room for emotions when dealing with threats._

****\------------------------------------------------------------  
** **

Oliver walked out of the bathroom aware that he took longer than he needed to but he didn’t want to deal with anymore questions tonight.  Everything from learning he got his company back to seeing Cassandra again were running through his head and the headache he felt before has grown into a full blown migraine.  His entire body felt heavy with exhaustion but he knew nightmares would prevent him from getting the sleep he needed to recover.  Too many nightmares.

     “Oliver?” Felicity said when he rounded the corner and he let out a sigh.  Of course she was still around.

     “Felicity I told you everything I know.  Can we please not do this right now?” he said running a hand over his face.  She stayed silent watching him as he moved to lay in the bed she bought him months ago.  

     “I just wanted to know if you were okay,” she said finally. She wanted to push for answers for the truth she knew he was hiding but when she saw him she hesitated.  She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look so tired and beaten as if simply breathing seemed to be too much of a chore.  Her eyes welled with tears at the thought of the pain he must carry but those tears quickly turned to anger.  If he would just talk to her to the team then he wouldn’t have to carry such a heavy burden.

     “I’m fine Felicity. It’s just a small headache that I’m sure will get better once I get some sleep.”

     “That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it,” she answered pulling her chair closer to his bed.

     “I know,” he replied then sighed at the touch of her hand brushing along his forehead.  They were quiet for a while Oliver concentrating on his breathing and her touch while Felicity continued to stroke away the pain.  With his eyes closed Felicity took the time to study him carefully her fingers drifting from his forehead down the slope of his nose to the perfect lips she once kissed.  Lips she wanted to kiss again.  Oliver shifted but didn’t open his eyes as Felicity continued her exploration of his face.  His scruff tickled her palm and she let out a breathy laugh that made Oliver smile.

     “The board named you CEO again on a trial basis of course.  Ray left.”

     “I know.” Her fingers smoothed out the worry lines that appeared across his brow and she used her other hand to rub out the tension in his arm.

     “You’ll be fine Oliver.  We’ll get through this together,” she whispered.  Oliver smiled again and his heart beat just a little bit faster at the reverence in her voice.

     “I love you,” he thought.  He caught the hand rubbing his arm playing with her fingers for a moment before he opened his eyes and said,

     “Thank you.”  

     “Of course,” she replied and he watched as an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.  She tried to look away but was stopped by a single finger stroking her face following the exact path she took on his own.

     “Oliver”

     “You are a remarkable woman Felicity Smoak.  Never try to hide that.”  Felicity’s smile lit up her face and when she nodded her understanding Oliver dropped his hand and closed his eyes once more.  Nothing was solved. Not really, but for the moment they allowed themselves to love the other without shame.  Felicity went back to stroking his head before leaning down to whisper,

     “Sleep Oliver.  I’ll be here.”  With a contented sigh Oliver listened and fell into a blissful oblivion.

 

**_Translations according to google translate_ **

_YA ne sobirayus' delat' tebe bol'no- I am not going to hurt you._

_Kak tebya zovut?- What is your name?_

_Otvedite yeye v odnoy iz komnat na verkhnem etazhe . Ubedites', chto ona imeyet yedu i chistuyu odezhdu- Take her to one of the rooms on the top floor.  Make sure she has food and fresh clothes._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took me a long time because while the previous chapters set up the characters I realized I didn’t have much of a conflict yet. At least not something that would make sense. This chapter is much longer and from Cassandra’s and Roy's perspective which I hope you like. Comments are welcome. Enjoy!

     Cassandra lay absolutely still listening to the sound of the lock on the front door being turned. No one knew where she lived and she was certain any trail Oliver and his team had on her was lost. She gripped the batarang beneath her pillow and when the front door opened she shot up in bed throwing the weapon at the intruder. Her aim shifted slightly to the left as she recognized the head of dark hair poking through and sighed when the batarang lodged itself in the frame.

  
     “Whoa there I promise I only ate one, okay two of your donuts. But you can’t really blame me, they’re delicious.” Correction one other person knew where she lived and Cassandra let out a relieved sigh knowing she didn’t hurt the girl.

  
     “Sin,” she said.

  
     “Well yeah I’m the only one who knows you live here. Unless you told somebody else in which case I’m going to try not being offended.” The corner of Cassandra’s mouth lifted as she tried really hard not to laugh as usual.

  
     “Are you just getting in?”

  
     “Yeah I had some early morning things to take care of, you?”

  
     “Two hours ago,” Cassandra said around a yawn. After Oliver dropped her off she spent most of the night searching for Harold Griffin with no success then had to deal with her employer. That red archer seriously owed her 20K but she doubted he could afford it. Maybe he could split the cost with Oliver’s sister.

  
     “Hey, yo,” Sin said snapping her fingers to get Cassandra’s attention. “What’s so funny?”

  
     “Excuse me?”

  
     “You’ve got this weird grin on your face.”

  
     “It’s nothing.” Cassandra threw off the covers and made her way to the kitchen bar where Sin was laying out breakfast.

  
     “Okay… so what’s on the agenda for today?”

  
     “We can continue your training if you want.”

  
     “Sure and while we’re at it maybe consider getting out and getting some sun.” Cassandra watched as Sin shifted uncomfortably then sat back and waited for the girl to say what she really wanted.

  
     “Okay fine. So I looked into that file you have in your bag—-”

  
     “Sin!”

  
     “No wait hear me out. Most of the people in that folder are people I know who short of torture wouldn’t tell you a thing.” Sin threw Cassandra a glare at the way her eyes lit up.

     “We do not torture people and yes I included myself in that statement because like it or not we’re a team,” she declared slamming her hand on the counter-top for emphasis. Cassandra smiled when Sin flinched and discreetly tried to shake away the pain she caused herself. Cassandra wasn’t sure she liked the idea of having a partner, but instead of addressing it she asked about their original conversation.

     “What did you learn?”

  
     “Donny and Mac say they’ve never dealt with the supplier personally but they have heard rumors that a new drug has been hitting the Glades. It’s supposed to give like this major high ten times better than Vertigo and you really don’t come down for three days. Even then apparently you can last a whole day sober before you need another fix.”

  
     “Impossible.”

  
     “That’s what I said but these boys swear by it.”

  
     “What’s the caveat?”

  
     “Fancy. The only thing I found out was that there have been three deaths so far and medical examiners are stumped as to the cause. My boys swear it’s this new drug.” When Sin was done Cassandra walked over to her bed pulling out a box from beneath filled with papers.

  
     “These are bodies found in Gotham cause of death unknown. I haven’t had a chance to transcribe them all so I need to know if there are any similarities. “

  
     “Sure is this going to be an all day thing?”

  
     “We’ll have time for training.”

  
     “It’s not that. I was thinking of having lunch with a friend of mine and I thought you would like to join me. It’ll be good to get out and meet new people.”

  
     “I meet people.” Sin rolled her eyes and Cassandra chuckled.

  
     “I was thinking more along the lines of people who aren’t targets.”

  
     “Let’s see if we can find a connection in these files and if we go through enough files by lunch I’ll go with you.”

  
     “Great! What are we waiting for?” Cassandra laughed again at Sin’s enthusiasm and made her way to her trunk to grab a camera and earpiece. Sin was already looking over two files so Cassandra grabbed two more and placed the open pages side by side. The letters clumped together so she closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. _In for four out on five. In for four out on five._ When she reopened her eyes the words were clearer but after reading the same page for ten minutes she realized her mind was too busy to concentrate properly. With a sigh Cassandra got up and placed the folders in her copy machine and pulled up a particular program on her computer.

  
     “Why are you making copies?” Sin asked.

  
     “I’m having the pages scanned and sent to a program in my computer that should find patterns within the files.” Cassandra answered.

  
     “If you have a program that does that then why am I going through this by hand?” Cassandra looked up at Sin and smirked.

  
     “Practice,” she said with a wink and Sin’s mouth dropped in astonishment. She wasn’t lying completely but she also wasn’t ready to tell Sin about one of her weaknesses.

  
     “Ha-ha. Someone is in a weirdly good mood today.” Sin closed the files she was working on and followed Cassandra when she heard a ping.

  
     “There have been five similar cases found in Gotham three years ago but the police didn’t make the connection because they are spread out too far apart,” Sin said reading off the screen. Cassandra turned on her earpiece and walked away listening to computer rattle off the names and descriptions while she wrapped her hands in tape.

  
     “Marcus Vale and Jennifer Smiths were killed four months ago but the ME’s ruled it alcohol poisoning. Grab your gloves.”

  
     “We’re training? Now?”

  
     “If you want to make your lunch yes.”

  
     “Great. Fine.” Sin shrugged off her jacket and grabbed the red boxing gloves from the wall and instantly went in for a punch. Cassandra simply moved a little to the left as the computerized voice continued in her ear.

  
     “You’re doing it again.”

  
     “One day that move is going to surprise you.”

  
     “Not when you use every single time we start.” Cassandra crouched low to sweep out her leg which Sin jumped over. Sin then quickly shifted to knee Cassandra in the face but she rolled away at the last minute and was back on her feet.

  
      “Smiths and Vale were both high society, a change in the normal clientele. Any of the victims here part of the rich crowd,” Cassandra continued easily.

  
     “No but everyone knows if too many rich people start dying then the police will actually have to try to figure out the culprits.”

  
      “So these two weren’t supposed to have access to the drug?”

  
      “That’s probably the case.” Realizing she wasn’t getting anywhere in her fight Sin took a step back and lowered her hands. Cassandra furrowed her brow in confusion but remained alert as Sin walked around trying to find the best opening for attack.

  
      “Is there any you can find out who sold them the drugs?”

  
      “I do have a few contacts in Gotham I could ask. If they don’t know I’m sure they could ask around.”

  
      “Do they know you go around every night wearing a mask and cape? “

  
      “Yes. What are you doing?”

  
      “Trying to find the best way to come at you without having my ass handed to me again. You don’t exactly make it easy.”

  
      “Neither will opponent. Remember what I’ve told you Sin, trust your instincts.” Sin nodded then charged straight at Cassandra who pivoted much like she did when they first started sparring. She expected Sin to stumble past then try to throw a right hook which was why she was surprised by a back kick to her knee and Sin’s thigh wrapped around her neck. Both girls fell to the ground and Cassandra rolled trying to get the upper hand. She managed to get out of Sin’s hold and flipped over to lock her legs around her waist and pull back her arm but Sin was ready and used the move instead. With a proud grin Cassandra tapped the ground and Sin released her with a happy exclamation.  
      “Good job,” Cassandra said reaching down to help her up.

  
      “Thanks, I just followed my instincts like you said.”

  
      “And they payed off.”

  
      “Still you let me win, why?”

  
      “The point of the exercise wasn’t to beat me. The point was to show you that you can. That your fighting instincts are strong and you only need to trust yourself in order to beat your opponent. I have seen great fighters fall simply because they hesitated and I don’t want the same for you.” Cassandra looked at the time and noticed it was close to lunch.

  
      “You go ahead and shower first I want to transcribe a few more files. Your meeting with your friend is soon.”

  
      “Are you going?”

  
      “A deal is a deal.” Sin nodded then quickly turned to the bathroom to hide her grin knowing Cassandra would be uncomfortable. While Sin showered Cassandra took a few more files and ran them through the copier then tried to read through one as she waited. She was making serious headway in the case file by the time Sin was finished and added a new set of papers before taking her own shower. She was oddly nervous about meeting this friend of Sin’s. She’ll have to remember to bring a knife.

  
                        ————————————————————————————-

      Roy was waiting outside Big Belly Burger shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet to stay warm. He agreed to meet Sin for lunch here and yeah he was a little early but Oliver seemed hell bent on kicking him out of the foundry. A short burst of anger rose up when he thought of Thea’s brother, his teacher. The man had no right to just up and leave them with no warning whatsoever and then no explanation when he came back. Although if Roy had to guess, it seemed that wherever Oliver went the girl from last night was part of it. Cassandra, Oliver had called her, and she spoke to him in Russian so she’s clearly someone from his past. Hopefully not an enemy, they had enough of those. He remembers keenly how well she fought, perfectly calm. Perfectly in control. Part of him admired how well she executed every move and couldn’t help but think she’d even beat Oliver in a fight. He would certainly pay money to see that. Roy also felt a twinge of guilt putting her down the way he did but if Oliver was to be believed she still had the upper hand.

  
      “Hey, Abercrombie!” He heard Sin shout pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
      “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

  
      “Not anytime soon although if you really hate it I suppose I could call start calling you red you know because of the whole…” Sin trailed off mimicking an archer’s stance making Roy shake his head with a laugh.

  
      “Let’s try not to announce to the world that I’m Arsenal okay,” he whispered while holding open the door and letting her through.

  
      “Cool name.”

  
      “Thanks the Arrow gave it to me.”

  
      “I’m not going to lie I may or may not have a hero crush on the man. Do you think you can arrange a meet and greet?”

  
      “I’ll see what I can do.”

  
      “Great, oh I invited someone else to join us for lunch.”

  
      “SIn,” Roy groaned as they grabbed a booth. He had a feeling he knew who was coming but the last time Sin tried to get Roy and Thea together it ended in disaster.

  
      “Relax Red I wasn’t talking about Thea. At least not this time although you two really need to make up.”

  
      “She hates me Sin and there is nothing I can do about that ever because the one thing she wants from me I can’t and won’t give.”

  
      “It must be pretty serious.”

  
      “It is.” Roy sighed and leaned back in the booth thinking about the last time he talked to Thea without a mask. She was crying when he went to go see her over the loss of her father and pleaded with him to save the murdering bastard. His heart broke when she said that aside from Oliver, Malcolm was all she had left, but there was no way Roy could give her this. After that Thea kicked him out claiming he didn’t love her. That he was no good to her anymore and that she never wanted to see him again. It hurt to hear such venomous words coming from her mouth especially since he knew she didn’t actually believe a word she said. Even when they fought as their masks he felt Thea pull back on a few of her punches so deep down she was still that girl he loved.

  
      “Oh good she didn’t run off,” Sin mumbled.

  
      “Who?” Roy asked and turned around to get a look at who just entered the diner. Roy eyes started at the girl’s boot clad feet and up to a loose white shirt tucked into the front of black skinny jeans. Her unpainted nails clung tightly to the straps of the gray saddlebag crossing her chest and when his eyes finally found her face Roy let out a gasp. Cropped black hair, nearly perfect features and dark eyes he recognized as belonging to a girl he didn’t think he’d see again so soon. Cassandra.

  
      “How do you know her?” Roy asked never taking his eyes off the girl as she scanned the diner. He knew she spotted them already by the way her eyes flickered over but she seemed to be taking her time.

  
      “She’s new in town and when we bumped into eachother while she was moving into her place we just hit it off,” Sin answered which wasn’t at all the truth. Sin met Cassandra a week after the girl came into town and saved her life while she herself was trying to be a hero. It was a hard lesson that night and despite moving like Sara, Sin was still surprised by the display of kindness and care afterwards. When she was sure Cassandra was done scoping out the place SIn waved her over and watched as her new friend’s eyes softened slightly.

  
      “Hi I’m sorry I’m late,” she said with a slight smile.

  
      “It’s fine. Sit down get comfortable and meet Roy. Roy this is Cassandra.”

  
      “Nice to meet you,” he said as he reached out to shake her hand. Cassandra grasped it in her own feeling the calloused tips of his fingers and tilted her head in recognition.

  
      “It is nice to meet you too Roy.” She tightened her grip slightly then let go placing her hands in her lap not once looking away from Roy’s hard gaze.

  
      “So, how did you two meet?” he asked as casually as possible. SIn shot him a look of confusion but he simply stared at Cassandra.

  
      “We bumped into eachother while I was moving into my new place. She was very helpful.”

  
      “Really and where is it that you live?”

  
      “None of your business,” Sin answered just as the waiter came over and took their orders. There was an awkward silence that filled the table as they waited impatiently for their food until Sin grew tired of the tension.

  
      “Okay will somebody please tell me what’s going on?”

  
      “He and I met last night. He tied me up. You owe me twenty thousand dollars by the way.” Just then the waiter came in and the way his brows rose Roy and Sin knew he took that sentence the wrong way. Roy blushed when the man cleared his throat and Sin let out a huge laugh. Cassandra looked at each person confused making Sin laugh harder and even Roy cracked a smile.

  
      “I don’t understand.”

  
      “Don’t worry about it,” Sin said wiping at her eyes. “I take it you met Red here in his other outfit.”

  
      “Yes. He and another vigilante are the reasons my target got away. Also my bike was stolen.” Cassandra looked at Roy sharply and he simply shrugged at her glare.

  
      “Not really my problem. You were trying to hurt Thea.”

  
      “Wait, whoa Thea?”

  
      “I didn’t know who I was fighting.”

  
      “What does Thea have to do with this? Wait, the other vigilante, that’s Thea?”

  
      “You know this girl too,” Cassandra asked and when Sin nodded she added.   “I did not hurt her.”

  
      “I believe you.”

  
      “How is it you are once again involved with another masked vigilante, Sin?” Roy said rolling his eyes.

  
      “She saved my life I owe her,” Sin answered with a shrug. Though Cassandra disagreed she didn’t bother saying otherwise. She felt a connection to SIn, seeing in her what she saw in herself and happy to help the girl. Someone once saved her own life and she owed it to that person to pay it forward.

  
      “Hmm, well at least she didn’t knock me out,” Roy said remembering Sara fondly.

  
      “There’s still time,” Cassandra and Sin said simultaneously. They looked at eachother and smiled though Sin’s smile was a little sad. Shaking her head Sin turned to Roy who watched her with concern.

  
      “So now that secrets have been laid out tell me Roy, what have you been up to?” Roy looked at Cassandra surprised at small glimpse of a plea in her eyes before launching into different stories that had Sin laughing and Cassandra cracking a smile every once in a while. By the end of lunch Roy felt more relaxed around Cassandra and could see why Oliver let her go. She was keeping a lot of secrets, that much was clear, but he wasn’t sure she was his enemy. Nevertheless, he made sure to send Felicity, Diggle, and Oliver a text keeping them up to date on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Sin is a part of the story! Did you enjoy seeing her beat Cassandra? Would you like to see more?


End file.
